Nuestro Primer San Valentín
by Tsukine Lune
Summary: Hace más de un año y medio que la oval tower cayo y mi vida volvió a ser relativamente normal. Ya es 14 de febrero y Clear organizo algo especial, es la primera vez que celebro algo como esto con él, pero se que sera simplemente inolvidable. One-shot CleAo


Hola!  
Este es un one-shot bastante cortito de San Valentín CleAo, no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo pero espero que les guste ^^

* * *

Me encontraba en Heibon trabajando cuando de repente oí un el sonido de la puerta abrirse, levante el rostro para empezar a decir la típica bienvenida.

—Bienveni… ¡Clear!— Me detuve apenas vi a cierto peliblanco parado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, cuando vio que había captado mi atención comenzó a hablar.  
— ¡Buenos días Aoba-san, Ren-san!— Saludo con su distintiva voz alegre acompañada de una sonrisa simpática.  
—Buenos días— Respondió primero una bola de pelos azul recostada en mis piernas.  
—Buenos días, Clear. ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunté extrañado, ciertamente casi nunca viene a Heibon.  
—¡Quería venir a verte!  
—Podrías haber esperado a que salga del trabajo…  
—¡Pero tengo una duda que no puede esperar!— Exclamo con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—¿Qué es el "San Valentín" del que tanto hablan?— Pregunto curioso.  
—Oh, es un evento el 14 de febrero para pasarla con tu pareja, se regalan cosas y eso.— Respondí restándole importancia.  
—¿Mañana? ¡Oh! ¡No hay tiempo, iré a preparar algo para Aoba-san!— Exclamo entusiasmado, para luego salir casi saltando de la tienda.  
—…Uh? ¡Hey, Clear! ¡No es necesario que hagas nada!— Suspire derrotado al saber que no me escucharía, de igual manera me interesa saber que hará.—…No importa…— Dije para mi mismo con una sonrisa, Clear siempre es así y eso es lo que me encanta de él.  
Cuando oí de nuevo la puerta abrirse seguida de unas infantiles voces supe que mi día sería largo…

* * *

Hoy es 14 de Febrero, San Valentín. Estaba saliendo de trabajar y estaba dispuesto a irme a mi hogar si no fuera que una dulce voz hizo detener mi caminar…

—¡Aoba-san~! ¡Espere!  
Un peculiar chico ojirosa se dirigía hacia mí con prisa.  
—¡Clear! ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunte guiando mi mirada hacía él.  
—Le tengo una sorpresa— Exclamo con entusiasmo —Ya le avise a Tae-san que dormirías en mi casa~  
—¡¿Q-que yo qué?!— Casi grite con las mejillas totalmente rojas, ¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué estará pensando mi abuela ahora mismo?  
—Tranquilo, le aseguro que no pensó nada raro…— Dijo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, aún así eso no me tranquiliza.  
—…Espero— Dije lanzándole una mirada semi-asesina. Al terminar de hablar nos dirigimos a la casa de Clear. Hoy había dejado a Ren en casa porque estaba teniendo unos defectos y al regresar debía revisarlo, espero que este bien…

En el camino Clear tímidamente acerco su mano a la mía, yo en respuesta totalmente avergonzado entrelace nuestros dedos a la vez que desviaba mi mirada. ¡Qué vergonzoso!  
Al llegar me invito, vi que en la mesa de la sala había comida de todo tipo, fue algo nostálgico, me recordó a cuando estuvimos en Platinum Jail… ¡No es momento de recordar eso! Clear vio mi gesto triste y se alarmo.

—¡Master! ¿Te encuentras bien?  
—Sí, solo recordé los acontecimientos de Platinum Jail. No hay que pensar en eso, ya paso más de un año.— Respondí ignorando que no me llamo por mi nombre—Bueno, vamos a comer, ¿Te parece? De tanto mirar ya se me hizo agua a la boca…— Dije con una sonrisa empujando a Clear dentro de la cocina, no me gusta verlo triste.

Me senté en la mesa y di gracias por la comida, me metí un pedazo a la boca. ¡Es realmente delicioso! Ya había probado la comida de Clear, pero no deja de sorprenderme, apostaría que es mejor que la de la abuela. (N/A: Tae, si lees esto es mentira, no me mates TTATT)

—¡Esta delicioso Clear, nunca dejas de sorprenderme!— Le sonreí de manera dulce, al decir esto vi como sus ojos se iluminaban.  
—¡Gracias, Aoba-san! ¡Lo hice todo para usted!

Cuando terminé de comer Clear propuso ir al cine, salimos de su hogar y nos encaminamos al distrito sur, eran alrededor de las 4:15 de la tarde, tomaría algo de tiempo llegar…

Cuando finalmente llegamos ya estaba cansado de caminar, después de todo el distrito sur esta algo alejado del norte. Ya eran alrededor de las cinco. Nos metimos en una de las galerías y al final de esta estaba ubicado uno de los cines de Midorijima. Clear propuso una película de terror, y aunque al principio me negué, al final logro convencerme. La película empezó de manera aburrida pero luego comenzaron las cosas "paranormales" con un Clear agarrado de mi brazo dispuesto a arrancarlo apenas apareciese algo. Más de una vez a los largo de la película lo escuche pegar un gritito o susurrar —No vallan allí, por favor…— No niego haberme asustado varias veces y aunque no lo admita en voz alta grite en cierta escena. Cuando salimos de la sala Clear me recrimino el porqué lo dejé elegir la película y yo simplemente le respondí que él insistió demasiado y termine por acceder, la verdad.

—Aoba-san~ Prométame nunca más dejarme ver una película de terror…  
—Sí…— A mí tampoco me agrado realmente ver otra vez una película así, del susto ni siquiera comimos las palomitas.  
Al salir del cine Clear me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar especial, como me dijo que el lugar era lejos y no llegaríamos a tiempo deje que me cargue como princesa mientras saltaba de techo en techo, lo único que puedo decir es que me sentí como la primera vez; Todo el miedo y la adrenalina junto a una sensación de seguridad en los brazos de Clear. Pensando esto siento como toda mi masculinidad (o lo que queda) se van por el drenaje, pero si es Clear…

Al llegar al destino Clear me dejo lentamente en el suelo, ciertamente estaba algo mareado por el "viaje" aunque de alguna manera fue divertido, más cuando miraba a Clear reír feliz mientras saltaba de techo en techo, casi parece una película de romance muy cliché…  
Mire a mi alrededor, estábamos en la Costa de Midorijima, ¡frente al Mar!  
Al mirar las tranquilas olas sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago, era hermoso, Clear me había traído aquí justo cuando el sol se pone y da lugar a las estrellas, es realmente fascinante.  
Me acerqué lentamente a él y lo abracé, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y susurre un leve —Gracias…Este día fue realmente muy divertido.— Él me rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y me dijo claramente.  
—Aoba-san, Te amo.  
—Y yo a ti…— Respondí. Me separe del abrazo y vi como curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa.  
—Aoba-san, como lo prometí vinimos al mar.— Al decir aquello acerco su mano a la mía y la tomo para luego acercarla a sus labios, beso mis dedos y preguntó con determinación en su voz.  
—Aoba, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
Me sorprendió lo que dijo… ¿Casarnos? Mi vista se nublo ligeramente, lo mire con lagrimas agrupadas en mis ojos y le respondí como pude.  
—Si, Clear…— El sonrió y de sus bolsillos saco un anillo, tomo mi mano y lo colocó, sorpresivamente era de mi talla. Cuando me puso el anillo se acerco a mi rostro acortando nuestra distancia y rozo nuestras narices con una sonrisa infranqueable. Al separarnos pudimos ver como el sol ya se había ocultado totalmente y se podía apreciar la luna rodeada de estrellas, se veía el reflejo de ello en el agua. No hacía falta ningún tipo de luz en este momento, las mismas estrellas iluminaban el camino.

Después de lo sucedido, Clear y yo volvimos a su hogar, ya había anochecido, había sido un día muy largo, pero sin duda el mejor de mi vida. Al llegar simplemente nos recostamos en su cama, el estaba abrazándome por sobre los hombros. De repente una dulce voz envolvió la habitación, Clear estaba cantando, puede que de vez en cuando las notas se desigualaban pero nunca dejaban de ser una dulce melodía, lentamente fui cerrando los ojos con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que finalmente caí dormido.

Sé que mi vida junto a Clear será muy feliz, tal vez yo me vaya primero…  
Tal vez yo cierre mis ojos antes que él, pero ninguno quiere pensar en el futuro, sino en el ahora. Disfrutaremos cada momento que estemos juntos, puede que a veces las cosas no salgan bien, pero sé que junto a Clear no tendré siquiera que vacilar ante nada. Porque lo amo, confió en él aún cuando comete errores y quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a él, sin importar qué.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí supongo que lo leyeron, no tengo mucho que decir. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen un review si tienen algun comentario, si tienen criticas constructivas con gusto los escuchare

Bye bye!


End file.
